


Never Again

by Tomopi



Category: Sam and Colby
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, killing best friend prank, prank aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomopi/pseuds/Tomopi
Summary: His gaze wandered over to Sam who was asleep curled in his side. His eyes were still rimmed red and his nose was a bright red as well.





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've been binging Sam and Colby vids since I discovered them two months ago and I found that "Killing Best Friend Prank" vid pretty early on. This drabble has been sitting in my finished folder for at least six weeks. Oops.

The sobbing and screams still rang in Colby's ears a few hours later. He hadn't planned for this to go so fundamentally wrong. When Peppers asked him how Sam would react Colby had shrugged and told him that Sam probably would be stunned of shock and not react. He really hadn't thought that his best friend would break down and scream and cry. He felt bad. At the time he had thought the idea to be funny but looking bad he really wondered what was wrong with his head to agree to that thing they did.

His gaze wandered over to Sam who was asleep curled in his side. His eyes were still rimmed red and his nose was a bright red as well. Colby could see the tear tracks trailing down the blonde's cheeks. Sam hadn't let Colby out of his grasp yet, which just showed how terrified the older one had been.

"I'm sorry I did this to you...", he mumbled. For a few moments silence rang through the room when suddenly Sam sad: "I'm not saying it's okay. Because it's not. I thought I lost you..." Colby turned around a bit to look at Sam, who still had his eyes closed. "It _isn't_ okay. I didn't think you cared so much for me. But even then it would have been an extremely shitty thing to do. I don't think I could ever do anything to make this up to you..." Sam finally opened his eyes and sat up to look at Colby, his hand slowly intertwined with the other's. "You are such an idiot, Colby. You aren't just my best friend, I love you. Of course I care for you!"

The younger one's eyes widened in shock. "Love?", he whispered, not daring to let his hopes up, "As brothers, or as... more?" Sam's lips quirked into a small smile. "You are such a dumbass.", he said in a fond tone, then he pulled their intertwined hands up and kissed Colby's fingertips, before he leaned over and pressed his lips ever so softly against the younger one's. "I love you romantically. Please never do anything like this again..." A bright smile spread on Colby's face and he pulled Sam closer again into a tender kiss. "I love you too. I’m so sorry I did this to you… Never again!"


End file.
